SasoDei  Bonds and Beaches
by Nova-San
Summary: "I said, we're going to the beach for a vacation, Brat."  But what will Sasori and Deidara encounter in the time they spend together? Will they find love, or will their differences tear them apart? Warning: Swearing, Yaoi in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is pretty much my first SasoDei here, I hope you like it :] Review please? I'll give you a cookie if you do! ^-^ **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters mentioned. I wish I did. :/**

**This story is dedicated to my one and only;**

_**Cami~ :3 **_

**Her dA page is http:/ / mila-dream-believer . deviantart . com ; (remember to delete the spaces!) go look at her stuff, it's good, it really is!**

**On to the story!

* * *

**

SasoDei - Bonds and Beaches

"What, un?"

"I said, we're going to the beach for a vacation trip, Brat." An annoyed looking redhead glanced at his blond, blue eyed friend from across the table. "It's not like we're going to a far-away country or something, so there's no need to get ithat/i excited about it," he said. The two teens were eating dinner at the redhead's apartment, their chosen food being chinese takeout. It was almost like a weekly ritual for them, ever since they had become friends the year before, when they had had most of their classes together.

"But, Sasori no Danna, you never went on vacation with me before, un!" the blond boy exclaimed, confused. "Why now, all of a sudden, un?" He cocked his head to the side, eagerly awaiting an answer from the redhead, who kept on eating.

The boy named Sasori looked up from his food again and sighed. "Deidara, why shouldn't I? Isn't that what friends do every once in a while?" he asked.

The other teen, Deidara, blushed and looked off to the side. "Sure, un..."  
i'Of course he meant it as a friendly offer. What was I even thinking? Sasori no Danna just sees me as his friend, nothing more...'/i he thought bitterly.

Truth is, Deidara was, against all common sense, helplessly in love with his best friend, Sasori.

"Deidara?"

Hearing his name severed his train of thought (Which had mostly consisted of Sasori) and he looked up to see said redhead looking at him rather quizzically. "What, un?" the blond asked, wishing for the light blush on his cheeks to disappear with all his might.  
"Oh, nothing." The teen with the red hair waved it off. "So, are you going to come along or not?"

Deidara thought about this for a minute. "How long will we be gone, un?"

The other boy looked impassive. "About three weeks, during summer break. Tomorrow's the last day of school anyway," he answered. The other nodded thoughtfully. Staying in a hotel room alone with his Danna for three weeks (since it was unlikely that Sasori would book two rooms from his own money, and not even Sasori was as cold as to offer a vacation the blond had to pay himself) was going to be hard, but he wasn't about to decline an offer to go on a trip with the red haired artist.

"Sure, I'll go with you, Danna, un." Deidara nodded and looked straight at the redhead.

"Good, I would start packing soon though, Brat, since we will be leaving the day vacation starts." The puppet master smirked and got up from his seat, going to the kitchen. He washed off his plate and stared off into the water. i'Why did he get all excited when I told him I'd take him on a trip..? And.. Why did he all of a sudden look away after I answered that question? It's not like he's in love with me, that can't be, we're just friends after all.. nothing more,'/i he thought. i'Right..?'

"Danna, un?" Sasori heard Deidara's voice from the door. The senior was shaken out of his reverie and looked, again impassively, at the younger one. "What is it, Brat?"

The blond boy sidled over to the other, running his own dishes under the hot water. "It's nice of you to take me with you on vacation, un," he said shyly, while putting the wet plate and silverware in the dishwasher, then disappeared into the living room before the redhead could even think of an answer. "Sure, I guess," he trailed off.

After everything had been put away, the older teen joined Deidara on the couch, who was already flipping through the channels, trying to find something interesting to watch. They ended up watching a show called 'Glee', which Sasori had never heard of before. Deidara obviously had, seeing as he was singing along with every song on the show.  
As the younger teen burst into song iyet again/i, the red haired one just rolled his eyes, but couldn't quite suppress a faint tug at the corners of his lips that broke through his indifferent fa ade.

Directly after the show had ended (with one last song that Deidara of course ihad/i to sing along with at the top of his lungs), the blond left Sasori's apartment, his excuse being something along the lines of 'having to study for an exam'. The red haired teen knew that there were absolutely no exams or tests planned for their last day at school, but he didn't ask Deidara about it. He probably didn't really want to know, anyway.

~x~

The next morning found Sasori walking along the main street leading to his school, Konoha High, which Deidara also attended. They were both seniors there and had had their graduation ceremony a few days back already, along with the others in their grade. Today was the last day of school, and everyone had been looking forward to this day, especially the seniors, since after this day, they were free to do what they wanted, though most of them would go to college anyways. Sasori and Deidara included.

The red haired teen yawned and rubbed his eyes while walking, and accidentally ran into some stranger. "Hey asshole, watch where you fucking walk!" the man yelled at him, while the other moved and kept walking, accompanied by a muttered "Sorry."

The stranger couldn't have been much older than him or Deidara, but he had clearly seen that the man had actually had igrey/i hair, and his eyes were a weird pink-ish color. i'Huh, probably a dropout that has nothing better to do than cuss people out all day,'i the redhead thought and continued walking.

The reason for Sasori's drowsiness was that he had been awake all night, working on his puppets. Foremost, his two favorites, Hiruko and Sandaime. The puppeteer had figured, since he would have to share a room with that annoying Brat (that he miraculously called his friend), he should do all his major changes before they left.

At last, his school came into view. Sasori blew a few blood red strands from his face and ran a hand through them once, making them look a little less messy than usual, he hoped.

As he got closer to the building complex, he saw a crowd of students gathered around something in the large courtyard, pointing and talking, but from where he stood, he couldn't see clearly. The redhead picked up the pace a little, his eyes widening for a few seconds once he reached the school and saw what everyone was crowded around. After the initial minor shock, he had to resist the strong urge to slap the palm of his hand to his forehead.

Suspended by a moderately thick rope about thirty feet above the courtyard, hung a huge, white clay bird. Perched on top of it, was no other than Deidara.

The blond looked down from his perch, watching all the students point and stare at his creation. He grinned and started looking for something. Or, more precisely, someione/i. Someone with short, messy, blood red curls, who should have been here a while back.  
Intently staring down, lying down on the sculpture to get a better view, he finally spotted his Danna. "SASORI NO DANNA, UN!" he yelled down, waving at the redhead, who looked at him with an exasperated expression. That made the blond's grin even wider, and he signaled Sasori with a finger to wait.

Deidara stood up on his massive clay sculpture and cleared his throat once, then threw up a small clay spider, blowing it up, thus gathering the attention of the students below.

"Dear fellow students of Konoha High," he bellowed. "You are all about to witness the greatest display of itrue/i art you have ever seen, right here where you stand! So I bid you all to take a step.. ior two/i.. back and enjoy the true essence of art itself!" Of course, Deidara had learned this all by heart the night before, while working on the huge bird. He had spent the majority of the night shaping it to perfection, and transporting it to its place.

On the ground, Sasori eyed the blond's speech with one eyebrow raised. There was no way that Brat could have come up with this on the spot.

Deidara smirked. i'This is going to be fun,'/i he thought, as he laid the palm of his hand onto the back of the clay figure. He concentrated, when all of a sudden, the bird started moving, flapping its clay wings until it was free of the ropes and hovered there. The blond artist climbed to the head of the sculpture and yelled, "ART IS A BLAST, UN!" before jumping off.

At this display, the red haired puppeteer raised his other eyebrow, clearly he wasn't .. oh, he was. That idiot Brat should know better than to blow up all his art, just because he had the weird opinion that art was fleeting, when everyone knew it was most definitely eternal. Still, a slight spark of worry lit up behind the unimpressed fa ade which was Sasori's face. i'What if he doesn't land on his feet, what if he breaks some bones by falling on the ground..?'/i a small, worried part of the red haired artist whispered, but was soon blocked out again. He'd make it. Sasori was sure of that.

Several of the students gasped as they watched Deidara fall.  
When he was about half way down, he brought his hands together in a seal and yelled one word.  
"KATSU!"

The bird, which had still been hovering, suddenly exploded in an extraordinary display of colors, sparks and fire, creating every color anyone could ever imagine. Deidara landed safely on his feet in a catlike stance, directly under his masterpiece, with tiny pieces of glowing debris landing around him, making him look like a deity of sorts. His face was glowing with a smile as he looked up at his creation proudly.

Sasori shook his head and sighed. "Show-off," he muttered under his breath. But again, he couldn't quite suppress the faint tug at the corners of his lips. The Brat had guts to do that, after he got suspended the year before for blowing up a classroom, just because he didn't like the teacher, Iruka-sensei.

After most of the colors and debris was blown away by the wind, almost all the students cheered and applauded the clay artist for his work, Deidara bowing down a thousand times in gratitude.

Until they suddenly all stopped, their eyes widening.

"What is the meaning of this?" a calm, but very frightening voice asked.

The blond's face turned void of all color, and his throat suddenly became parched. He swallowed and turned around, facing the speaker.

"Bus-ted," some boy near Sasori whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooh, Deidara got busted. By whom? You'll find that out in the next chapter.**

**I'll be leaving for Vienna, Austria tomorrow, so I won't have THAT much time to write, but I'll get up on my ass and do it :) **

**Review please! I love reviews :)**

**~Nova  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow you guys, I didn't expect to get so much feedback so shortly after I'd posted the first chapter! Thank all of you who reviewed and alerted so much, I love you guys!**  
**You've deserved this next chapter! :]**

**! WARNING ! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS PROFOUND SWEARING THROUGHOUT AND SUGGESTED BOY X BOY RAPE. I really don't know if this is enough to raise the rating right now.**

**Onwards to the chapter, enjoy~!**

* * *

Sasori glared at the boy beside him, but didn't do anything to help Deidara yet, who was still standing in the ring of people around him, one single person in front of him. Enough to make a whole crowd go quiet in a matter of seconds.

"What, Deidara. Cat got your tongue?" the other person asked in the same cold tone.

"_Orochimaru_," Deidara spat. Sasori saw the look the blond shot the other, and if looks could kill, Orochimaru would have died at least ten _very_ painful deaths. A few students exchanged worried glances.

"Correct, _Dei-chan_, my old friend," he chuckled, making Deidara look at him even more distastefully. "Now what was the meaning of this? You should know better by now than to practice your so-called_ 'Art' _on school grounds. Do we really need to repeat what happened last year, especially on the day you wish to be free of this place?"

The blond artist growled quietly and looked away. _'And I used to call that piece of shit my_ friend, _un! Hah, guess I got lucky, finding Sasori..'_

Said redhead's expression had turned into worry for his friend. Not even he knew what Deidara could do to the dark-haired student council president. They used to be best friends in elementary school. Orochimaru was an average student, not excessively good nor bad, and neither was Deidara; until they both became freshmen at Konoha High.  
From then on, things started to go downhill. Deidara's best friend dyed his once-light brown hair nearly black, and wore yellow eye contacts with catlike pupils all the time, and wore makeup to make his already pale skin even more so, and his eyes to hold a kind of frightening touch to them. He started hanging around others, who were in higher classes than him and who had a bad influence on the boy, though Orochimaru had still visited Deidara every so often.  
That was when the incident had happened.

_Flashback~_

_Deidara had gotten into a fight with his parents again, this time concerning his sexuality. He had told his parents that he was gay the night before, and they had completely overreacted. His mother, the one he thought he could tell everything to, had just stared at him disapprovingly while his father, being the strict man he was, had started yelling at him. How dare he bring shame onto his family in that way, his being gay was a sin that needed to be punished appropriately. They had given him one night to sleep, and he had gotten until the end of the day to be out of the house and out of their sight._

_That day, Deidara had been walking through the empty school halls during class with an apathetic expression, trying his very best not to cry. He had sworn himself he would not cry again after his beloved brother died just two months before, leaving him devastated._

_"Well, well, well. If it isn't my little_ Dei-chan,_" a sickly sweet voice whispered into his ear. Deidara swatted his hand in the other's direction. "Stop, 'Maru.. I'm not having a good day today, un." He mumbled. He was used to the boy's recent attempts at seducing him, they had started ever since he had been hanging around those other boys, Kabuto and Kimimaro. They were both really weird, Kabuto being obsessed with experimenting on humans, and Kimimaro loving the sound of bones cracking, which was the reason why he always cracked his joints whenever possible (or by beating younger students up in deserted classrooms, whichever worked for him)._  
_Orochimaru chuckled and ran his hand down Deidara's sides. "If my _Dei-Dei _doesn't feel well.. I think I have something that will cheer him up," the dark-haired teen practically moaned into Deidara's ear, pronouncing the stupid nickname dripping with so much false sweetness it made the blond want to throw up. The other boy continued nibbling at Deidara's earlobe._

_That was enough for the enough stressed artist. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, OROCHIMARU?" Deidara screamed through the deserted school halls, pushing the dark haired teen away forcefully. "DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TO FUCKING THINK YOU CAN - mmf!" Deidara's yells were silenced by Orochimaru's lips on his in a teeth crashing kiss, the pale boy immediately forcing his tongue into Deidara's mouth, the smaller artist trying to push him away, but Orochimaru would have nothing of it. Suddenly, the artists teeth bit down on the taller teen's tongue hard, drawing blood. Orochimaru yelped and pulled away, then slapped the blond hard across the face, making the blond cry out in pain. "No one," he hissed, slapping Deidara on the other side of his face. "No one has ever bit me and gotten away with it. _Ever._"_

_Orochimaru grabbed the blonds shirt tightly and slammed open the door to the bathroom nearest to them, the blond artist struggling against the strong grip. Forcefully turning Deidara around so his face was up against the wall, Orochimaru hissed into the blonds ear. "You'll pay for that, bitch. Your virgin ass will be _bleeding _when I'm finished with it, you little slut."_

_End Flashback~_

Still with that sickly grin on his face, Orochimaru chuckled again. "I guess I'll need to take you to the principal's office then, since you obviously can't tell me the reason for this," he said while walking up to Deidara and grabbing his arm.

"Stop, Orochimaru." Sasori's own voice rang out over the courtyard, making all the students' heads snap to his face.

The blond looked at his Danna with wide eyes and shook his head frantically, wishing the redhead would shut up and let Orochimaru take him away. Sasori wasn't going to let it happen though, not again. They both knew what the vicious brunette was going to do with Deidara, and it definitely didn't include taking the artist to the principal.

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed as he glared at the puppeteer. "What do you think you're doing, you little _shit_? Don't you dare interfere with me, your superi -" the brunette hissed, but was interrupted by Deidara, who muttered, "You're still a class under us, asshole, un."

The pale teen wanted to hit the blond so badly for his snide remark. Ironically, almost the whole school was in front of him, and if he hurt a student in any way, especially in his position as student council president (which he only had because of much persuasion and, in some cases, heavy blackmailing), it would spread around the whole school like wildfire and he would almost instantly lose his reputation. That wasn't worth it. He thust Deidara's arm away from himself and said theatrically, "Fine, this time I will let you go, since it's your last day here anyway."  
Eyeing the blond venomously, he turned on his heel and walked off. Sasori went towards his friend.

"Thank god all these people were here, who knows what he would have done if I'd been alone, un," Deidara mumbled. The redhead just nodded. "Anyways, let's get out of here before everyone else does, un.." the blond trailed off and blushed a little as Sasori took his hand to pull him back. "No, Brat, wait until they caught up to us. You saw the look he sent you, I didn't like it. I don't want_ that_ day to repeat itself, and neither do you," the red haired boy said carefully. "If we wait for everyone else, it won't be that easy for him to get to you, Brat."  
Deidara nodded as they waited for the others to make their way towards the main doors.

_Flashback ~_

_Sasori had arrived at school way too late,_ again. _He cursed Gaara under his breath as he ran towards the main building, where his class had already started over 15 minutes ago._  
_"Damn Gaara taking so long for his fucking eyeliner in the bathroom every morning! Just because he goes to some fucking high class private school that starts later than all the others doesn't mean he has to spend all day in there!" he huffed as he pushed open the metal doors to Konoha High._  
_While running through the deserted halls, he noticed a weird sound come from one of the men's bathrooms; like a cross between a moan and a scream._ 'Probably some gays in there screwing each other, heh, they never get any time otherwise,' _he thought and was about to keep walking when the sound stopped, followed a shuddering gasp and a thud._

_One eyebrow raised, Sasori stopped behind the next corner and watched the door, listening._

_"I hope you learned your lesson, you little bitch. Next time you better not repeat your actions, or your punishment will be far worse than this, believe me," a cold voice rang out. Sasori heard a slap and a low grunt from behind the door before it burst open, making Sasori duck behind the corner again. Orochimaru zipped up his pants, cleared his throat and headed in the direction opposite the redhead. Sasori got a good look at him and let out a breath he had unknowingly been holding as soon as the pale boy was out of earshot._

_When he was sure Orochimaru wasn't going to return, the red haired male crept around the corner and opened the door, shocked to see what was behind it._

_Laying on the cold tiles on the bathroom floor, was a blond boy, probably a freshman, like Sasori, judging by his looks. His long hair was up in a messy half-ponytail that was now open and long blond bangs covered the left side of his face, that was against the wall. Sasori then noticed that the blond's pants were pulled down to his ankles along with his boxers, and a small puddle of blood was forming by his rear. The redhead's eyes widened slightly as he took in the whole picture._ 'He just... He just got raped by that sick _bastard_ in here! Oh god, what should I do.. Should I go up to him and help him..?' _The blond teen let out a low moan and shifted, his face immediately turning into a painful grimace._

_"Unnnnn.. What happened.." the boy slurred. Sasori took a step closer to him, leaning down to softly touch the teen's shoulder, earning a scream from him. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO, OROCHIMARU! Leave me alone.." The blonds voice became faint and his body was racked with sobs, each one accompanied with a sharp intake of breath due to the pain in his ass._

_"Hey, I'm not .. Orochimaru.." Sasori said softly, which was kind of uncharacteristic for him since he usually never gave a shit about other people's feelings. But this was a completely different situation, and the redhead was forced to adapt. "What do you - ugh - want, un?" the other snapped at him, though it came out faint. "What's your name?" Sasori asked the blond, forcing him to stay conscious. It was something he had learned somewhere, but he forgot where._

_"Deidara, unnn.." the blond said, slipping away again. The redhead looked around the room for something that could help him keep the blond awake. "Deidara, hm? That's a.. nice name," Sasori said casually. "Deidara, you have to let someone look at what he did to you. That bastard is going to get kicked out of school for what he did! Come on, let's get up and get you dressed again," the teen was about to grab Deidara's arm, when the blond frantically moved away from his hand, as if it was a knife or something, temporarily ignoring the pain that shot up his lower back._  
_"NO! No, I'm fine, I don't need any treatment, un! I just need to get dressed, un, then I can go to class," Deidara said too loudly and too hastily for Sasori to believe anything of what he said. "No, you're definitely not fine, just look at yourself!" the redhead said, gesturing to Deidara's face, the left side of which was bruised from being rammed into the wall and his legs and backside that were full of black and purple bruises, not to mention _bleeding.

_Deidara tried to get up, his legs shaking feebly underneath his weight, even though the blond leant heavily against the wall. Sasori looked away as his underside was fully exposed, he was going to wait until the other teen had at least pulled up his boxers._

_When Deidara had finished putting his clothes back on (under a lot of pain, Sasori could hear the gasps), he turned to go to the door and out into the hall, but before he managed to do that, his knees buckled and he shut his eyes, awaiting the impact that never came._

_Sasori had rushed over to him and caught him as he fell, and was now supporting him, laying Deidara's right arm onto his shoulders, helping him to walk. The blond mumbled his thanks as he let the redhead lead him to the nurses' office._ 'How am I going to explain this...' _Sasori thought as he opened the nurses' door._

_End Flashback ~_

Sasori shook his head to rid himself of the memories. Sure, Deidara and Sasori hadn't met under the best circumstances, but they had both known they would stay friends for a while to come yet.

Neither the puppeteer nor the clay artist knew what changes their trip would bring about them.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNN. FORESHADOWING FTW.**

**I love working with flashbacks :D I don't know why though.**

**Keep the reviews coming please, they're what I feed off, in a ways. x3 Favorites and Alerts are, too!**

**~Nova**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N:) Hello again! **

**Ugh. Sorry for the long wait, my inspiration had left me for a while there. I'm probably making myself a reputation here... Oh well. Onwards!**

**

* * *

**

The rest of the school day went pretty uneventful for the two artists. None of them saw a glimpse of Orochimaru or his friends anywhere. Eventually, their lessons came to an end and they found themselves sitting in their last one.

Sasori had World History, but since today was the last day, they were allowed to do whatever they wanted. The redhead sighed; he was anxious for the day to end so he could pick Deidara up and go to the beach. He felt he needed some rest to wind down a little from all the work he'd had to do. Sasori figured that a vacation with a good friend would do the trick.

Speaking of Deidara… That boy always managed to find a way into the puppeteer's thoughts. It made no difference _what_ he was thinking of, Deidara's face, or his smile, or his laugh, or anything concerning him suddenly appeared in his mind. It was exhausting, Sasori wasn't gay! So why did he _always _think of the blond artist?

Just before the redhead smashed his head onto his desk in frustration, the bell rang. Students cheered and ran out of class as fast as they could. Sasori, too, left quickly. He wanted to get to Deidara before… before anyone else did.

~x~

The blonds' lesson went by a little easier. He was in his Art class, busying himself with a big block of clay; forming it into shape without thinking of a specific figure. He let his hands work on their own, so his mind could roam freely. Freely, in this case, meaning 'to think of Sasori'. But who was he kidding? The red haired artist had made it clear from the start that he wasn't interested in guys. So why did he even get his hopes up all the time?

Deidara knew the answer, though. He couldn't just give up on Sasori; Deidara was too in love with the other boy to even consider that. No, he would fight until the very end.

The bell effectively ended any further train of thought, as the classroom was suddenly packed with students running for the doors. The blond could barely save his sculpture from them. He then noticed he didn't even know what he made; he was so lost in his thoughts. He looked down to the clay he was holding and found a very realistic rendition of Sasori's face in his arms. Deidara sighed and set his work into a shelf, picked up his bag and left, casting a glance back to the familiar room.

He'd miss this place. Hopefully he could come back sometime. Then he turned around and went outside, heading for the courtyard, where he hoped to meet up with Sasori.

~x~

The redhead pushed his way through the crowd of people who were all standing in front of the school building. _'Why, for God's sake am I so short? I can barely see above anyone's head. How am I supposed to find him like this…?'_ The puppeteer grimaced, still pushing past other students, when he was roughly grabbed by the arm and pulled to the side. Sasori frowned. He could see a pale hand holding him; that was enough to know who this was. _'Orochimaru. But why? Because I spoke up to him this morning?' _The redhead tried to pull away from his grip, but to no avail. He had to admit, that bastard was strong.

Once they were in a pretty much secluded part of the courtyard, Orochimaru turned around to face him. "What do you want, Orochimaru?" Sasori questioned. He really didn't want to call him by his name, but the artist thought reasonably it was best not to irritate him even before he said anything.

"Listen, asshole. Deidara's _mine_. So you stay the fuck away from him, _got it?_" the pale boy hissed. Sasori looked at him impassively and stated, "You think you own him? Think _again_, bitch. _Who _helped him recover after you took his virginity by _raping _him in the men's _bathroom_? Who helped him find a home after his parents kicked him out, just for being _gay_, for fuck's sake!" His voice grew louder with every word. _'How dare that whore claim Deidara for himself after doing something that cruel to him!'_

Orochimaru suddenly closed in on the redhead, pinning him against a nearby tree. Their bodies were uncomfortably close; it made Sasori sick. He tried pushing the taller boy away, but Orochimaru would have nothing of it. He brought his face even closer to the puppeteer's, their lips almost touching, to the redhead's disgust, and whispered, _"I always did take a liking to a little defiance in people…" _

With that, the brunette crashed his mouth against Sasori's. The smaller teen's eyes grew wide; he desperately tried to escape, but couldn't. He tried yelling, but the mouth on his own prevented a sound from coming out. He was about to just give up when suddenly, Orochimaru was on the floor, wheezing, a furious Deidara standing beside him. "What the _hell_, Orochimaru, un?" was all the blond could say before he noticed Sasori still leaning against the tree. "Hey, Sasori no Danna, are you alright, un? I saw what he was doing and I came right over. Did he do anything to you?" Deidara hastily asked.

The redhead nodded and looked at his concerned friend. "Yes, I'm fine. I can't believe he actually tried that." He looked at Orochimaru in disgust. "Anyway, we should get going. We have a long way ahead of us, you know." The blond nodded and followed the other artist off the grounds, leaving the still winded brunette on the ground. They hoped he'd keep his distance for a while, at least.

~x~

"Do you have everything, un?"

"Yeah, I just need to get the keys and my wallet, I'll be right back."

Deidara nodded and looked up, seeing no clouds, just the sun in the blue sky. The clay artist smiled; the weather was going to be nice. In that moment, Sasori returned outside with the promised keys and wallet in his hands. "Ready to go, Brat?"

"Yeah, un!" the blond said enthusiastically.

They both got into Sasori's dark red Toyota Prius. Sasori himself was driving, Deidara in the seat next to him. The redhead started the car and they headed towards the beach. It would take them several hours to get there, so Deidara made himself comfortable.

~x~

After a stop at a gas station and quite a few badly sung songs, half an hour of silence as Deidara fell asleep once and some arguments about art, it was already mid-evening when the teens arrived at their hotel. It was beautiful, even if it didn't have four or five stars. The outside of the building was painted a rich yellow, which complimented the setting sun; the windowsills and doors were all white, giving it a comfortable feel. It was situated almost right next to the beach, only a single street separating the hotel from the white sand. Deidara stared at it all in awe. Sasori did too, though with an impassive expression. As the blond walked in, his hand reached out instinctively to grab the puppeteer's hand, pulling him along. Only once they stood at the reception did Deidara see what he was holding and quickly let go, hoping the redhead didn't see him blush.

The receptionist smiled at them warmly. "Welcome to the _Ocean Ray_, how can I help you?" she asked.

"We booked a room here, under the name Akasuna…" Sasori said. She nodded and typed the name into her computer. "Ah yes, there you are. You two have the room number 310," she said, handing them two card keys. "Do you need any help with your luggage? The room is on the third floor," she asked. Deidara shook his head and smiled. "No, un. We don't have that much with us, we can carry it ourselves."

"Alright, enjoy your stay! I have to tell you, when you go out until after eleven P.M., make sure you have your key, because there will be no one here to let you in if you don't. Otherwise you should be fine," she said, turning back to her work.

The redhead turned to his friend while walking back to the car. "We can carry our luggage to the third floor?"

"Yeah! We really don't have that much, Danna, un." The blond stated indifferently.

Sasori sighed. "Fine, Brat. Only because you _insist_," he said, one corner of his mouth twitching upwards in a small smile.

~x~

Once they had managed to get their bags to the third floor, they looked for their room. Finding it quickly, Sasori swiped his card through the slit. The small light next to it turned green, and they were allowed to enter.

The room itself was quite big once you were inside. There was a spacious bathroom with a shower and a bathtub, though with only one sink. The floor was a dark mahogany color, as was the furniture (an armchair in one corner and a closet against the wall) and the walls were again a bright shade of yellow. As they made their way into the main part of the room, they saw a large window with a wide windowsill and a free view of the ocean next to a double bed with a flat screen TV set up across from it.

"Oh, God."

"One… Bed, un?"

Sasori and Deidara both stared at the bed, before turning and looking at each other. For a moment, no one said anything, until the redhead looked away, scratched the back of his head nervously and said, "Well… There's nothing we can do about this now, so we should just make the best of it." He walked to the side of the bed that wasn't facing the window and set his things down. "I'll take this side," he stated. The blond artist nodded and went to the other side and started to unpack. "So, Danna, what do you want to do today, un?" he asked. "I don't really know; maybe go downtown later when it's darker? I'm kind of tired from all that driving," Sasori answered, setting his clothes on a shelf. "Sure, un," the other teen replied.

~x~

As it turned out, Sasori really had been quite tired. He told Deidara he was going to take a quick nap, so the blond went downstairs to the reception to ask for a map of the town and to ask if anyone knew of a good place to go in the evenings. When he returned to the room, he found the redhead passed out on the bed, snoring lightly. The blond artist smiled to himself; how cute Sasori looked when he was asleep.

Deidara sat down on the windowsill and stared out at the ocean. He listened to the water and watched the rippling waves move closer, just to shrink back seconds later. 'Every wave is unique in itself, and each one disappears soon after it is born. Just like true art is supposed to,' he thought in approval.

It had gotten considerably darker when Sasori finally woke up again. Deidara, in the meantime, had moved to the bed and was watching TV quietly. He felt the redhead stir and yawn, his eyes opening to the dim room. "Morning, Sunshine, un." The taller teen chuckled as the other aimed a halfhearted swipe at him. "Shut up, Brat. How long was I asleep?" he asked. "A couple of hours… It's dark already, un," Deidara answered. "Feel like going somewhere?"

Sasori nodded and sat up, stretching. His shirt rode up a little, revealing a strip of skin Deidara had a hard time keeping his eyes away from. "Just let me get myself ready and we can go."

The blond got up and walked to his part of the closet, scrutinizing the clothes he brought along. "Sure, un."

Half an hour later, the puppeteer and the clay artist were both ready. Deidara checked himself in the mirror on the inside of the closet door again, making sure everything looked right. He was wearing black skinny jeans with a chain attached on the side, classic black converse and a white t-shirt with a random band name on it. His bang hung exactly in front of his left eye, and half of his blond hair was up in a ponytail, as always. He had also applied eyeliner to his eyes; his friends always said it made their blue color stand out.

Deidara closed the closet door just as Sasori came out of the bathroom. To be completely honest, the redhead looked so attractive that the other teen wasn't able to stop staring at him.

"Done admiring me so we can go?" the smaller male asked impassively. The blond regained his composure and blushed. "I wasn't _admiring_ you, un! I just wanted to know what you were wearing, that's all," he defended himself. "_Sure, Dei~"_ Sasori grinned and caught Deidara's fist aimed at his head, pushing it down. "Seems like you're ready. Let's go, Brat."

The blond scowled, but followed the redhead out of their room. "Where do you even plan to go, Deidara?" Sasori asked on their way down.

"There's this club nearby, I asked a few people earlier, they said it was a good place to go so I figured we should give it a try, un," he replied lightly. Sasori hummed as they made their way to the car. Though he had thought it was quite cute how Deidara was staring at him in the room, he himself hadn't been able to keep his eyes off his friend. The puppeteer hadn't seen Deidara dressed like that since they last went to a party, and that was quite some time ago. But he had to admit, the blond looked _really_ hot. 'And that's coming from me, I'm as straight as they come,' he thought, but still laced with the tiniest hint of doubt.

They were both looking forward to this night.

* * *

**(A/N:) I feel like I'm rambling a lot here. *is not proud***

**Anyways, I hope you liked it! I myself also hope my inspiration stays for a while longer... And now I need sleep, it's almost 8 am lol.**

**Review please?  
**


End file.
